Doughnut
by Grimoireneet
Summary: ooc预警. 第一人称Chloe视觉. 注意避雷。


甜甜圈

Chloe side

一、

"请问…"

一把沙哑且微弱的嗓音从我身后传来，我带着疑惑回头，有一个身着灰色长袍的娇小少女站在那儿，她大半张脸藏在宽大的帽檐下，她双手握成拳头摆放在小腹前。

我所在的街区是较为繁华的地段，然而人迹依然罕见，我刚从整条街仅有的营业商店里买了食物出来，这期间没看到任何人，这个少女是从哪儿冒出来的？

少女小心翼翼地问我："您能把手上那个分给我吗？"

我手上的那个？我低头一看，是我用偷偷存下来的钱买的—一口都没咬上的甜甜圈。如今获取像样的食物十分艰难，于是我尝试温柔点拒绝她："不好意思，这是我的晚餐，我肚子也饿着呢。"

少女摇了摇头，不再纠缠我，转身就要离开。我才发现她脏兮兮的袍子底下被撕烂了一片，她连鞋子都没有，单薄的身子在冷风中瑟瑟发抖，她什么都没有穿。

什么？她袍子下真的没穿任何衣物了？！

我苦恼地扶起额头—要知道现在可是一月份，前几天还下了雪，因为我是精灵，季节变换对我没有影响，而她看上去…像个人类。如果不管她，她不是饿死就是被冻死吧？

"嘿！"我叫住了她，大概是我同情心泛滥—维多利亚经常这么说我—但我觉得此时的少女是比我更需要这份食物的人。我把甜甜圈塞给了她，然后脱下自己也根本不御寒的外套披在她身上。

"这样好点了吗？"

少女猛地点了几下头，抬起脑袋，她的衣服虽然很脏，但脸蛋十分干净，脸颊上有些小雀斑，乍看一下挺普通的，漂亮的蓝眼睛里充满了感激。

她咬了一口甜甜圈，也许觉得好吃，便不顾吃相狼吞虎咽起来，没吃几口就被噎着了。我急忙掏出一瓶没开的牛奶给她喝，我轻抚她的背部，待到她顺气了，她飞快地将剩下的食物给吃掉。

"太感谢您了，精灵小姐…"

"没事。"

我猜她的家园大概是遭受了其他异兽的掠夺资源毁掉了，她是个人类，这让我很震惊，人类在这片废土上难以生存，除非变种，不然纯种的人类很难活下去。我正沉思着，听到她的肚子发出一阵巨响，她脸红了，很不好意思地摸了摸脖子："很抱歉…让您见笑了，我、我从很远的地方来到这里，已经好久没吃过那么好吃的…呃…"

噢，小可怜，她连甜甜圈都不知道是什么。

"那是甜甜圈。"我解释道，我的目光在她与食物袋循环了几次，最终把整个袋子给了她。我带她来到一处可以歇息的地方，有只小魔兽在树丛里盯着我们，眼睛散发着红色的光。瞧，这就是我说的，人类无法生存。

我施展了点魔法将它吓跑，随后又来了几只，待我默不作声把这周遭的魔兽都清理干净之前，我得找点话题聊。我转头问她："你是人类吧，你有没有和恶魔签订过什么契约？"

"呃…没有。"她答得很含糊，但我相信她，要是签约了，不可能连饭都吃不上。

"那就好。"我说，"不管遇到什么困扰，都不应该向那种邪恶的种族低头。"

少女咬了一口面包，吞下去后，冲我乖乖地点了点头："好。"

她这么乖巧，让我忍不住想去摸摸她的脑袋。

"你几岁了？"

"十七。"

噢，我对人类年龄没什么概念。总之，她应该还很小吧。

当少女把袋中的食物快要吃完的时候，我不由得打了个寒噤。

瑞秋一定会杀了我。

魔兽也清理完了，我们并没有互相介绍，我觉得没那个必要。我想向她道别，看见她嘴角还沾着点食物残渣，以及一圈喝牛奶留下的残渍，她就像个没长大的孩子。我心生怜悯，她真的比我的朋友们可爱多了。

我指了指自己的嘴边，她没有会意。我便伸出食指替她刮掉了碎屑，想掏出毛巾给她擦拭，没想到她一把抓住我的手含住了我的食指。

我的头皮感到一阵发麻，迅速把手指从她嘴里抽了出来，上面还连着她晶莹的唾液。

我心跳不知不觉加快，把手藏到了身后，少女一副很无辜的模样，小声地说："不能浪费…"

你这样让人怎么忍心去责怪你啊！

我懊恼得想着。

她站了起来，这时恰好刮起了一阵风将她的帽子吹落，她的棕色短发看上去很柔软，随即，她朝我微微一笑。

她的笑容很纯粹又简单，让我的心不由得一动。

"再次感谢您，慷慨的精灵小姐。以后若是有需要，我会尽我所能报答您的。"

我脱口而出："那来一场疯狂的性爱也许不错。"

她半天没有回答，肯定是被我这种口不遮拦的精灵吓到了，她的脸一下子红了，连眼睛都不知道该看向哪里。我大笑起来，决定收回我觉得她很普通的想法—她明明十分可爱。

—"所以，你不仅把食物都给她吃了？还把她带了回来？"

"呃，我没法丢下她一个人在那里不管，她会饿死的。"

"噢，天啊。无脑的克洛伊，不如我们来比比看是谁先饿死吧，哈？"

通过和她们的一番理论以及凯特的求情，瑞秋和维多利亚终于妥协带上她了。瑞秋也就是算准了多一个饭碗过会让旅途更加漫长，我说我可以把自己那份让给她。至于维多利亚，她就是嘴硬了点。我们打算顺路送她到凯尔特城镇，那里是稀有的纯种人类和温顺的种族居住地，驻有坚固的堡垒，目前最为安全的地方。

得到赞许后我发现少女不见了，她站的远远地，就快要融入漆黑的夜。她很安静，与我见过那些贪婪的人类不一样，她像一张白纸，我无法理解她在想什么。我走上前，介绍自己。

"我叫克洛伊，如你所见是只精灵，你呢？"

"克洛伊…"少女重复了一遍我的名字，她的读音有点奇怪，有种让我觉得她想把我的名字连同她刚才吃掉的食物一同吞进肚子里。

她仰头看了看我，又看了下在讨论怎么去捕猎的瑞秋等人。

"…麦克斯。"

我们的队伍，暂时加入了一个人类。

"很好，麦克斯，我们是讨伐魔王的军团之一，"我跟她说明我们的目的，"也是最有可能成功的，因为我们的队伍很强大！"

"很危险。"

她立刻说，坚决地让人没有拒绝的余地。

"不要去。"

当然，她这么说也是情有可原的。毕竟恶魔很可怕，更何况是去解决最强大的那个恶魔。魔界是一个没有时间概念的地方，恶魔们原本都住在魔界里，很少钻出来，不知从什么时候开始，魔界的大门被打开了，它们也没有伤害什么生物，只是用换取灵魂的代价去实现人类的愿望，久而久之，人类都变成了恶魔。灵魂的失衡让其他生物也不得不开始开拓其他发展的可能性，然而都失败了，导致现在世界的秩序变得一团糟。

恶魔们却都不知所踪。

"我们必须去，总有人要解决它，对吧？"

"为什么？"

"我们得到消息，它们被关在了魔界内，我要找到魔王。魔王—听上去很酷对吧，而且它肯定有力量释放所有的灵魂，把这个世界修正回原来的样子。"

"我要把它捉来做神灯，神灯，听过吗？"瑞秋也凑了过来，"就是擦一擦就会出来的精灵—当然，克洛伊做不到，它可以实现我的任何愿望。"

呃…队伍里的其他人不一定这么想。

麦克斯不再说话，只是默默地低下了头。

"你也有不惜一切想要实现的愿望吗？"凯特问她。

她认真得思索了一会，答道："世界和平？"

看来她和凯特能当朋友了。

我让麦克斯先歇息一会，我去找点衣服给她。谁也没注意到，站在暗处的麦克斯脱下了我的外套抱在怀里，把脸埋进里面，深深地吸了一口气。细长的红色尾巴从她袍子底下出现，左右摇摆了一会，再次消失不见。

二、

我最近总在做梦，做梦本是再平常不过的事情，但对精灵而言不一样，因为精灵往往创造梦境，不会做梦。我打赌肯定是我和瑞秋她们待太久了受到了影响。鉴于我起来后不记得梦的具体内容，也就没有在意过。为了节约仅有的金钱，我们一般都是搭帐篷睡觉的，瑞秋施展了巫术，让帐篷变得更加舒服，我在外面附上防御一般攻击的魔法罩，就不需要轮番守夜了。

就是有一点不太好，我们得挤在一个帐篷里睡觉。加上一个麦克斯，稍显拥挤。

不知什么从什么时候开始，我睡醒时，会发现原本应该睡在几人中间的麦克斯会睡在我身旁，我的怀里。她的身体很软，体温比任何人都要低，我没有接触过真正的人类，瑞秋也没有。所以不知道她的体温是不是正常的，而她身上总缭绕着有一种若有若无的甜味，我猜那是她发梢的气味。我自然享受抱着她睡觉，也就没有直接拒绝过。应该说，她每次都是趁我睡着的时候才来找我的，我那会并没有意识。

或许是因为我是第一个温柔待她的人，她很少和瑞秋以及其他人聊天，虽然也是有问必答，但绝不会自己去找她们说话。赶路的时候也一直跟在我身旁，从未发出任何怨言，她总把自己摆在最不显眼的位置，甚至大家有时候都会忽略掉她。她只是偶尔累了，会拉拉我的衣摆，让我稍微走慢一点。

或许麦克斯就是没有安全感，太过害怕。

这么一想，我就更没有理由去拒绝给她这个怀抱了。

我睁开眼时，麦克斯的脑袋藏在我的臂膀下面，我下意识得收了收手臂，顿时察觉到她并没有穿衣服，光滑的皮肤紧贴着我的—哦，该死！我为什么也没有穿衣服？我侧过头去看周围，其他人都还在睡，帐篷外的天也是黑的，我一下子明白过来了，这是我的梦境。

我小心翼翼地将手抽回来，然后背过了身子，没想到我马上被她从身后抱住，她胸前的凸起摩擦在我的背部肌肤上。我不得已又转了回来，我试着叫她，想再次她拉开。动作不知为何却变成了贴近，我的手不经过我大脑的理智，搂过了她，然后抱着她的臀部，另一只则握着她的胸，缓慢地揉捏起来。我的指腹很自然地摩挲起她柔嫩的乳头，仿佛这不是第一次了。

我情不自禁滑下了自己的身体—不，你该停下来，克洛伊！就算这是梦，你也不能…对麦克斯做出这样的事！

麦克斯挪了一下身子，令我的嘴唇直接贴到了她的胸前，那点凸起就在我唇角，我应该马上离开—可我伸出了舌尖，试探性地舔了一下，麦克斯尝起来像一种完美的甜品。我不能继续了，麦克斯是个人类，而且她还小…我不能在梦里做这么过分的事情。即使我可能…已经喜欢上了她。

我是深知这一点的，在旅途中，我有时会牵起她的手一起行走，她偶尔抛来一个简单的眼神，笑一笑，我的魂就被她勾走了，前提是精灵也有魂魄的话。

可我无论怎么挣扎，我依然抵不过这份诱惑。

于是我调整了一下脑袋，用舌尖在她乳晕上打起了转，另一只手缓慢地朝她的私处探过去。麦克斯发出浅吟，我停下动作抬眼看了下她，她紧闭着双眼，还在熟睡。这个梦里，除了我以外大家都睡着了。我决定不再去试探，张口含住了她的乳头，她的乳头在我口中逐渐变肿、变硬。我的嘴不停地袭击着她涨红的胸部，用舌头舔舐，用牙齿轻磨，用力吮吸。

她开始扭动自己的身体，同时发出隐忍的声音。

当我把手覆盖上她湿润的私处时，麦克斯睁开了眼。

她的眼里都是氤氲的雾气，然后，她与我吻在了一起。我忽然明白，我每天都在做一样的梦。

我第二天起来就会忘记。

忘记这种快感，忘记这种刺激，忘记这份罪责。

所以—我的指尖沾染着她分泌的液体，将她的私处涂抹均匀后，探进了她的身体里面。—那就让我梦里放纵至死吧。

"你该不会爱上她了吧？"

"什么？"

"麦克斯。别打马虎眼。"

我一脸错愕看着瑞秋，然后急忙别过了头："是又怎样。"

"你变得坦率了嘛。"瑞秋笑了起来，"不过别怪我没提醒你，我们离当初说好的凯尔特城镇剩下两天路程了，为了她的安全，我们必须将她留在那里。"

"我明白。"

我当然明白，但不代表我不会难过。

今天傍晚，瑞秋她们一行人去捕食去了，留下我和麦克斯搭帐篷。麦克斯的直觉很准，她比任何人都能更快探测到危机。比方每次瑞秋打算抄近路走一条深林，麦克斯拉住我，她不说话，只是拉着我不让我走。一开始她们认为麦克斯是在故意找茬，可她极少表现那么执着，我们也就先由着她，后来总会听到，我们要去的地方会遭到大规模的袭击，里面死伤无数。

当然，我们不会因此死掉，只是省省体力和资源也不是坏事。

瑞秋几人都怀疑麦克斯不是人类了。但不可能会有生物能伪装地那么完美，我是精灵，对探测种族最为敏感，瑞秋和凯特给她进行过法术和巫术测试，也证实了她最接近人类。帐篷搭好后，麦克斯不见了踪影，我寻找了她好一会儿，才看到她在河边坐着。

"嘿，麦克斯。你在干嘛？"

"没什么。我就是…发了一会呆。"

我来到她身边坐下，她身上穿着瑞秋挑出来的衣服，白衬衣，牛仔裤。她体型和瑞秋差不多，不过比她比瑞秋更瘦一点。维多利亚送了她魔法道具，只要戴上就可以抵御寒冷。

麦克斯低垂着眼帘，不安的神情流露在她的脸上："克洛伊…我们就要分开了吗？"

"别说的那么难过嘛。"我忍不住拍了拍她的脑袋，其实我也很难过，但我更想逗她开心，"等我们打倒了魔王，你的愿望可能就会实现了！"

麦克斯苦涩地笑了笑，又认真道："可是你的还没有。"

什么？我的愿望？

…天啊，她居然还把那个玩笑当真了吗？我知道我肯定脸红了，一开始只是随口一说，可现在不同，我喜欢麦克斯，她这么一问，我不由得想象—和麦克斯的话。不，不可以继续想了，克洛伊，你是一只精灵，人类可承担不了精灵的共感能力。

"听着，麦克斯…我那只是、一句玩笑。"我不得不向她解释，我怎么也没想到她会那么较真。

麦克斯突然转移了话题："我很好奇精灵族为什么会来掺和讨伐魔王的事，精灵族很少从精灵之森出来，人类从前利用高科技想强行闯入都没有成功。为什么呢，克洛伊？"

"这是个很长的故事…"我斟酌了一会，"简单的来说，就是想出来冒险吧。"

麦克斯瞪大了双眼。"我理解，但也不理解。"她说，"我不…"她又低下了头，似乎也在沉思，"即使会有生命危险？"

"嘿，我们得不断冒险人生才会有意义啊！"

"可是我不想…"她说着，又停顿了一会，"那样你的愿望可能永远无法实现啊。"

"麦克斯我们不要再继续这个话题了。"

"…我也不行？"

理解她这句话的意思后，我僵在了原地。她的眼睛像鱼钩一样勾着我，嘴唇有些苍白，裸露在外的肌肤很白皙，我仿佛看到我的手已经游走到了她的脖子上，那触感很好，还有她性感的锁骨…该死，该死！克洛伊，停止你这可怕的幻想！马上停止！

"麦克斯…"我想说不行，而且我们马上就要分离了，可能会再会，也可能是永别。然而在她有意握住我的手时，我的话梗在了喉咙里，更要命的是，我知道自己从来不是一个能隐忍的人，离我的理智崩溃估计十秒都不到。

我听到了一阵喧嚣，是瑞秋她们回来了。

麦克斯无动于衷，手也没有移开，我反而惊慌地抽回了手。我不敢去看她的表情，肯定和我的一样难堪。在我庆幸这不可能的爱恋会这样断绝的同时，更多的是悲伤。

将麦克斯送到凯尔特城镇后，我不舍得再去看她一眼，我决定解决完魔界的事情，就会回到她身边告诉她，我的答案。

魔界是世界上最隐秘的地方，没有其他种族踏入过这儿，说是隐秘，更多的是危机四伏。我们通过众人的力量打开了魔界的大门，可魔界和我们想象中出入很大—我们来到了所谓的魔王城堡，我们本以为需要对付恶魔的军团，可没想到它们正在互相残杀。

"怎么回事？"

"意思是我们可以坐收渔翁之利了？"

瑞秋可不这么认为，她大喊了一声，所有恶魔都停了下来看向我们。

我的天啊！瑞秋，你为什么不能学乖一点呢？！我直冒冷汗。我们成为了它们最新的猎物。

恶魔的战斗力不容小觑，何况它们数量更多一些，我们的力量有限，终于扫荡完肉眼所及的所有恶魔。我们已经体力不支，累趴在地上。

"这就完了？"

"太简单了吧。"

"噢，拜托—这一点也不简单！"

话刚说完，我就听到了翅膀扑扇和怒吼的声音，不是一个两个，而是一大群。

"我听说恶魔签订契约收取了很多灵魂，人类变成了恶魔，所以它们现在数量是数之不尽的。"

"…跟你聊天可真开心啊！"

当我看到又一大群恶魔飞了进来，我在想能不能找出它们的王，我们一开始的目标也是这个，就是瑞秋给我们多找了点事。她又放了一次爆破魔法，炸飞了一大半恶魔，我知道她的魔力撑不过三回了。我能逃，我随时可以幻化成蝴蝶，在这腥风血雨里逃走，但我不能丢下她们。

对了，麦克斯。

噢，麦克斯…我开始想念她了。

"我们还能撑多久？"

"十分钟吧。有计策了吗？"

我暂时没有好的想法，看到又一群恶魔盘旋在了上空。

我不由得感叹了一句，

"要是麦克斯在这里…肯定会警告我们不要来吧。"

—"我一开始就警告过你啊，克洛伊。"

一把再熟悉不过的嗓音从我身后响起，如同第一次遇见她一样，这次不同的是，她的声音一点也不微弱，而是充满了自信。

麦克斯与我上次见到她没什么俩样，衣服也没换过。

"看在我的面子上，可以别打了吗？"她说，我以为她是跟我们说的，可并不是，她的眼睛看的方向是那群恶魔。恶魔们暂时停了一会，它们面面相觑，但似乎没打算停下来。麦克斯很无奈地叹了口气，随后抬起了手，逐渐抬高。

其中有一些能幻化人形的高等恶魔可能意识到了什么，举起了双手："别…魔王大人…"

麦克斯的手落下的时候，整座城堡—不，我没有再听到其他的声响，是整个魔界都被清空了。我震惊地说不出话来，瑞秋她们也是一样—不，不对，她们…

"她们怎么都不会动了？"

"我有告诉过你吗，克洛伊？"

她没有直接回答我的问题，而是露出了我从来没有见过的笑容。

"我对你的愿望很感兴趣。"

三、

"麦克斯…你不是人类？"

"我从来没说过我是。"麦克斯耸耸肩，擦了擦莫名流出来的鼻血，她看起来有点累，直接坐在了地上。我没法接受现实，警惕地看着她—我是说，上一次她还是个弱小的人类，这一次她一挥手就能清空整个魔界，我要怎么面对眼前这个…

她苦笑着说："我是你想要抓走的魔王。可惜我不能释放人类的灵魂，不然我早就这么做了。"

我哑口无言，我应该感到心痛，她骗了我，不，也不能说她骗了我，只是我们一厢情愿把她当成了人类。她只不过是隐瞒了自己真实身份，这才是让我难过之处。

"我是自己离开魔界的，它们要争夺我的位置，我由着它们去了。在我离开前把大门给封印了。我也没想过会回来。"麦克斯似乎歇息够了，起身绕着我打起了转，我不敢轻举妄动，目光紧随着她。她说话的同时，头上的恶魔角，还有身后的尾巴都显现了出来。

她的尾巴很细长，尖端是心形。

我现在明白为什么不能判断她真实种族了，因为她的力量在我们所有人之上。

"那你为什么要回来？世界变得那么混乱，都是你干的好事？！"我必须冷静，想办法唤醒瑞秋她们，所以要先跟她周旋一阵。何况她刚才又提到了我的愿望，她是个恶魔，我不能屈服于她。

"你想拖延时间？"麦克斯一眼就看穿了我的心思，"可惜的是，你没法做到这一点，因为我就是时间。"接着，她忽然凑到我的耳边，沿着我的耳廓舔了一遍，我急忙捂住耳朵跳开，麦克斯皱着眉头，不太开心的样子，"噢，薄情寡义的克洛伊。你明明经常在帐篷里和我做爱，每天起来装作什么也没发生就算了，现在连碰都不想碰我了？就算我真的骗了你，可我没有伤害过任何人，你这么对待我，难道不算在伤害我吗？"

从前的我一直不想麦克斯闷闷不乐，想尽办法逗她开心。可现在不一样了…这他妈…她在说什…有什么回忆马上占据了我的大脑—麦克斯的喘息、麦克斯的潮红、麦克斯的湿软…

"等等，你…不，不可能…"

"你以为是梦吗？"麦克斯可能觉得好笑，她笑着，却比哭还难看，"你以为是你在做梦，才不顾一切跟我做爱的吗？而不是…因为你爱我？"

就算到了这种时候，就算我知道麦克斯并不是我想象中的那样，看到她露出这种表情，我也有点于心不忍—毕竟，那都是我干的好事。

"…对不起，不是你所想的那样，因为…"我咽了咽口水，可是半天说不上话。

我是爱她。

但我不能爱她。

麦克斯歪了歪头，"因为什么？"尾巴有点开心地扫了一下—妈的，她为什么这种时候也可以那么可爱？

"…你可以把我们都放了吗？"

"你得说服我，我本不想回来魔界，不知道是哪几个吃饱了撑着的人打开了大门。"

"那你跟着我们干什么？你可别告诉我…你是来治理国家的，你一下子把它们都杀了。"

"我做不到那种程度，我就是把它们丢到了时间回廊，厉害点的半小时内就能回来了。"

她会操纵时间，所以瑞秋她们不是被施展了定身魔法—因为要是魔法的话，早就被她们自己破除了，现在的情况是，麦克斯静止了她们的时间。我不明白为什么她不连同我一起静止了，可能是因为精灵族的意识会以其他方式存在，即使肉身被停止时间，意识还会存在。

"我们闲话就聊到这儿吧。我刚才说了，要我放了你，你得先说服我。"麦克斯抚上了我的脸，我没有躲开，她松开了手，"我猜你想不到好办法，我这里有个建议。"接着，她脱下了长袍和裤子，全身就剩一件白色的衬衫。

她像个国王一样—她本来就是—下达了命令："我们签订了契约，所以我来实现你的愿望吧，克洛伊。"

"什么?—契约，等下…你该不会是说那个甜甜圈吧！？"

如果是的话，这个魔王也太好收买了！

"一部分是，"麦克斯绕到我身后抱住了我，我的身体很僵硬，却又不由得感叹麦克斯的柔软，"主要是因为…我也喜欢你，克洛伊。"

不能相信魔鬼的话。

我如此警告自己，可没有用，我还是暗自感到开心。

我也不明白我在坚持什么，总之，我不能让她得逞。我一把推开她，使用了精灵的法术，飞到了半空中，我得想办法救她们。麦克斯不紧不慢，打了个响指，我被她用无形的锁链禁锢住了双手双脚，还有各种锋利的武器抵在了足以让瑞秋她们致命的地方，麦克斯不需要翅膀，她瞬间来到了我的高度，跟我说："你救不了她们的，你们加在一起也对付不了我。我要是开启了时间，她们可能会死哦。"

"去你妈的！麦克斯！"我破口大骂，她怎么能用朋友的生命来威胁我！？

"你是真的不愿意吗？"麦克斯轻抚我的脸，蓝色的眼眸微微颤抖着。那里面有道不清的情绪。我不知道哪个才是真实的她，不知道她说的喜欢有没有掺杂着谎言。

她的白衬衫半开着，胸部在有些透明的衬衫下若隐若现，我看见那点凸起，又想到我们之前在帐篷里做的事，下体禁不住感到了一阵温热。

我痛恨她，我更痛恨我自己。

"噢，我懂了。你可能比较喜欢另外一个麦克斯？"

"另外一个？"

我的话刚落音，她身旁又多了一个—人类形态的麦克斯，她们一模一样，只是另外一个显得比较拘谨，魔王麦克斯说："如果是她，你会愿意吗？"

"你他妈疯了吗？"

"或许是吧。"她说着，"我也没想过我可能会疯。"

麦克斯攀着我的身体，另外一个麦克斯则从身后抱住了我，她在我耳边叫我的名字。和在帐篷里一样，她们都是麦克斯，一个很弱小，一个很强大，而她们身上同样散发出致命的诱惑，我根本坚持不了多久。

我们悬在半空中，我的衣服正在被她解开，我挣扎了一番，依然无法动弹，身后的Max把手伸进了我的衣服里面，摸索着我的胸部，她开始揉动它们。该死，我基本没有这方面的经验，完全没有，我是有共感能力的，我善于主导。

所以这还是第一次。

我眼前的那个麦克斯脱完我的上衣和内衬后，解开了我裤头的皮带，并拉下了拉链，她没有把我的裤子脱掉，她似乎很喜欢半裸着身体的我。

Max的手指夹住了我的乳头，我咬紧自己的下唇，强忍住不发出任何声音。她们也完全不着急，毕竟在这里，她是时间，我是那个任由她宰割的精灵。反而在麦克斯将手伸进我的裤子里，隔着内裤找到我私处触碰的那一刻，身后的Max发出了动人的喘息，就在我的耳边。

麦克斯比我们都能忍耐，她擒住了我的嘴，我侧头又被她拧了回来，她一用力，我的下巴被她捏的生疼，她微启的唇里藏着她粉色的舌，她吻了我，情色意味浓厚的一个吻。她很会接吻，逐渐深入的吻让我不禁想到—这或许是我教她的。

"嗯…唔…"

因为她的亲吻，让我的私处积攒着热意更加深了，甚至开始有些疼痛。我全力忍耐着这海浪般的浪潮。乳头在被Max的揉捏下变得坚硬，我扭动身子做着无声的反抗。忽然有样冰凉的东西从我腿上攀爬了上来，当我反应过来发现那是什么的时候，我几乎就要尖叫起来—天啊，那是麦克斯的尾巴！

她的尾巴有种微妙的触感，它没有温度，滑腻，我能清楚的感受到它是活的，它里面有神经在跳动。

"不…"我终于挣脱开这快令人窒息的吻，她的舌头沾着接吻后的液体，她满意地舔了舔嘴角，我怒瞪着她，"够了，麦克斯。"

麦克斯的笑容消失了，她眯起了眼睛—然后她脱下了我的裤子，在这条尾巴执意缠上我的大腿根部，那桃红色的尖端就快碰触到我的最隐秘的地方，我猜我惹恼了这个魔王。

但她还是愿意给我一次机会，她的嘴唇因为接吻变得饱满，她用带有侵略性的语气跟我说："求我。"

我咬紧了牙关。

"想都别想。"

麦克斯在得不到自己想要的答案，或者想起什么事情的时候，她会沉默。沉默之余，她的尾巴开始拨弄起我的阴蒂，她总能挑动到我最敏感的地方，我坚持已久的态度一下子瓦解："嗯啊…不、…麦克斯！"

那该死的玩意为什么会那么灵活，它就像一条红色的蛇，一条令人神魂颠倒的蛇。我身后的Max吻着我的后颈，深深浅浅的吻。我呼吸变得粗重，阴蒂传来的快感充斥着我全身的神经，名为"情欲"的种子在我身体里逐渐发芽。我眼前的麦克斯也咬着下唇，她从喉咙里发出嘶哑的泣音，和Max形成了强烈的对比。

麦克斯温热的吐息，还有耳边流泻的呻吟，她的尾巴开始在我的私处来回摩擦，这种感受让，我终于忍不住叫了出来。

尾巴快速地划过我的私处，那里沾满了我流出的津液，我快要烧着了。她的尾巴放过了，她自己捧着它，在我眼前舔起了上面沾着的液体，我闭着上眼睛想要逃避这么羞耻的现状，身体却在渴求着她。

Max的掌心覆盖上我的胸部，"噢，克洛伊…"她或许很喜欢她的尾巴，再次提了起来，尾巴尖穿进Max的手心，来回摩擦起我的乳头。

那里也很快就变得湿滑起来。

就在我准备妥协的时候，Max忽然松开了她的手，而魔王麦克斯也把尾巴收了回去，她们是同一个人，她们知道自己想要什么，她们应该也感受到了我的感受—我想要她。

我没法再欺骗自己。

我想要一场真实的，疯狂的性爱。

可她们却停了下来。

"克洛伊，我看你还是不怎么愿意，我不想继续勉强你。"

…什么？

Max来到我眼前，一脸歉意："我很抱歉这样强迫你，这不是我的本意。这样吧，我把时间倒流回你们来魔界之前，我们当做一切都没发生过，行吗？"

时间倒流？一切都没发生过？都到了这一步，她说要停下来？她妈的是认真的吗？？？

说着，她已经解开了囚禁我的束缚，眨了下眼睛，只剩下了长着恶魔角和尾巴的麦克斯，她叹着气："说实话，我用了太多能力，现在还很累。"

"累？"我不可思议瞪大了眼睛，此时的我全裸着飘在半空中，瑞秋她们就在我的下面。

"衣服在下面，你自己穿吧。还有十分钟应该就会有恶魔回来了，"麦克斯半趴在空中，像是她身下有一张柔软的床，她打了个哈欠，见我许久没有反应，她打趣说，"你怎么还不走？刚才不是那么不愿意吗？"

我飞到她身边，一把捉住她的衣襟迫使她面对我。

"去你妈的，麦克斯。"说完，我主动吻住了她。

她是恶魔，恶魔比任何生物都要狡猾，这是她天生的。我早就掉入了她的陷阱，我也不想再挣扎，我愿意踏进去。

这一次的吻比任何一次都要有感觉，也许是我们心意终于想通了。

我的私处已经变得相当湿滑，我握着她的手往那儿探去，麦克斯喘着气，唇与舌在这片血海里尽情交融着，仿佛要将我吞进去："时间不多了，克洛伊…"

"该死，那你就快一点。"

我需要她，我需要麦克斯。就像干涸的大陆需要一场倾盆的雨水滋润一般。

麦克斯的唇贴着我的耳迹轻语："求我。克洛伊。"

我的胸膛此起彼伏，呼吸不畅，她的手指夹住我的阴蒂，有意无意地捏揉着，我抱着她，比任何一次都要用力。私处的热意早已爆发，而这股难耐只有她能填满。我无法再忍受了，我贴近她，反过来含住了她的耳垂，她瑟缩了一下，然后，我如同一个终于臣服于魔王脚下的臣民，哀求她。

"求你给我，麦克斯…求你，马上进来…"

麦克斯不再回答我了。

她俯下身含住我的乳头，我感到身体里仿佛产生一股电流，迅速流窜全身。她的尾巴再次缠了上来，这次不仅仅是摩擦那么简单，它在我的私处涂抹起来，然后像是在探索着什么，找到了我的蜜穴入口。

"麦克斯…等等—"我有些惊恐，想要推开她，"—你不会想…不…嗯啊！！"

我的话还没说话，她的尾巴已经没入了我的身体里面，她也发出了一声呻吟，我的共感让麦克斯也能同时感受到我所感受到，体内的胀痛感让我很难受，我的眼角有些酸涩。我想我抗议也没有用了，只能低声对她说："…慢一点。"

麦克斯用力咬了下我的乳头，灵巧的尾巴尖在我的体内缓慢抽插起来。

"…啊…这样…麦克斯，我有点受不了…"我很难承受这样的感觉，那种火燎般的疼痛已经消失了，我有点脱力，只能尽力抱紧她，我想我的指甲在她的背部抓出了痕迹。

"你不舒服…嗯…我可以停下。"

她说是这么说，可尾巴更加深入进到我的身体里，我感受到那灵巧的玩意在我体内不停地抽动翻搅。

"不，别停…"

随着她的抽动更加快速，我闭着双眼只顾着享受，"…嗯啊—啊…麦克斯—"

"你的朋友看到你高潮的样子会说些什么呢？"冷不丁地，麦克斯问我。我睁开眼的时候发现我们已经飞了下来，正前方是瑞秋她们被定格住的身体。

"你、你怎么能？！不，不要，求你，别这么做…"

我站不稳脚，只能尽力照着她所想的做。

"好吧。"没想到她那么快就妥协了。当我反应过来，我身体上的所有感觉都消失了。

她静止了我的时间！

"我记得你们精灵的意识可以提炼，也就是说…"她拔出了尾巴，"我停止你的时间，你也可以知道我在做什么？"

她将我抱起来，离开了这城堡大厅，我们来到一个房间，她把我放在了床上，当然，我享受不了这床是否柔软。我连眼珠子都没法移动，但我看得见她，也听得见她，因为我的意识存在于这里。麦克斯还穿着她的白衬衫，弯腰过来舔了舔我的眼角，我想她尾巴又找到我的的私处，再次插入里面，她摆动着她的身体，面色潮红。

"噢—克洛伊…精灵实在是…太棒了—嗯啊…"

她在呻吟，动听的呻吟着，我看见她眼里流转的浩瀚星辰变得炙热，我听见噗嗤的水声越来越剧烈，令我察觉到自己应该就快高潮了。

在她仰起头的一刻，我的身体被解除了时间限制。

我顿时头晕目眩，死命抓着她的背，在她背上抓出了痕迹，夹紧了双腿，里面感到一阵收缩，像潮水一样，一次又一次将我淹没。

"嗯啊啊啊啊…！"

我尖叫，几欲晕厥。

她趴在我身上喘起了气，脱力感让我说不出一句话，双脚都是麻的，她近乎把我榨干。我记得我是要付出灵魂的代价，如果她想要，她就拿去吧。我曾经想摧毁她，如今是她摧毁了我。

麦克斯拔出了她的尾巴，拔出的瞬间又让我哆嗦了一下。

"克洛伊…"恶魔在我耳边低语着，"足够疯狂吗？"

"…闭嘴，麦克斯。"

麦克斯的尾巴湿漉漉的，她刻意扫过我的小腹、肚子，在那上面也涂抹起一片湿润。歇息了一会后，她站起来，我还没想象到她会做些什么，她的双腿岔开，缓缓地往我脸上压了下来。

我清楚地看到她的私处泛着红艳的色泽，有液体从里面滑落下来，滴在了我的嘴角。我尝到了甜腻的味道，那里一张一合，等待着我的疼爱。

麦克斯又下命令了。

"舔我，克洛伊。"

我怎么能违抗魔王的命令呢？


End file.
